Death (Castlevania)
"Then for the Master, I'll feast on your soul this night!" - Death Death is a character and villain from the Castlevania universe. He is Dracula's 2nd in command, closest confidant and best friend. He is very loyal to Dracula and will always help and follow him when Dracula needs it. Although he's the Grim Reaper, he has little to no enmity towards heroes, is polite to them and is on a first name basis with Dracula's son, Alucard. It also believed he helped Dracula raise Alucard. Death interacts with the heroes more than Dracula and while he assumes he can beat the heroes, he does acknowledge that his foes are worthy enough to challenge him and his lord. While Death is loyal to Dracula, this doesn't extend to Dracula's alter ego, Soma Cruz, for some odd reason. Death is also notable for being one of the hardest video game bosses ever in classic games and people complain when he's not. Death is currently a member of the Nightosphere Empire and one of Hunson's main heralds alongside his friend Dracula. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Death appears here aiding Hunson Abadeer and helps his lord fight Discord and the Dystopia League. Death joins forces with Lizbeth, The V Crusaders and S.H.E.I.L.D against Sigma too. Death also helps Lizbeth get the upper hand in a struggle with Discord by getting one of Sophitia's kids. Now Death is ready to fight The teams and he discovers something with Willy, Mako and Bolin about the Alexandra kids. Death then watches the weaponry get scanned from Jeremie and comments that his scythe is what he likes best and states to Maka that his scythe is possibly a better weapon than Soul. After arriving in Retrovile, Death then helps the heroes and Abadeer fight the Morphoid army created by Sigma. Death investigates the base with the others and personally teaches Hondo Insolence Death will also be revealed as an close associate of Death the Kid's father, Lord Death. It is that Lord Death trained Death to become a grim reaper. Allies and enemies Friends: Dracula, Hunson Abadeer, Amon, Agent Smith, Lockdown, Count Dooku, Dr. Wily, Maximus IQ, the Nightosphere Empire, Death the Kid and Lord Death (possibly) Enemies: The Belmont family, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Lizbeth, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the X-Men, the Justice League, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization Gallery death 1.jpg death 2.jpg death 3.png death 4.jpg deathsy.jpg Snapshot 2 (11-11-2012 6-19 AM).png Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Castlevania Universe Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:The New Hunson Abadeer Empire Category:Sidekicks Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Dark Lords Category:Partner Category:Non Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Second in Command Category:Fourth in Command Category:Likable villains Category:Main Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Teleporters Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Scythe Users Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Inner Circle Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Guest Stars Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Hooded characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Travis Willingham Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Flyers Category:Affably Evil Category:Grim Reapers Category:Death Gods Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mugihito Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tom Wyner